leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx/6
Wiki improvement A "crafting tree" for items, like in-game. Instead of having "Builds into..." we could have an upwards branching with the items greyed out/made translucent. Item names and gold value would be displayed either using a regular mouse-over tooltip or written using /small font. Whole "package" would, preferably, be stuck into the infobox, all squished and compact. 19:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Do we really need a comments section below every article? I'd rather have a "Discussion" side-page... 03:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I agree on this point, but that may only be because it's what I'm used to with other wikis. A comments field does drive easier-access feedback from unregistered and registered users alike. Change the Anonnotice and Sitenotice to this and stamp the protection policy to front page. Yes/no? 22:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I saw you edited the Item Box Template, though I'm not sure about the new look it give. I think we either have to remove all icons or align them so it look like the Champions Template. Carius 06:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, it's rather clunky 06:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The Manual of Style could use some guidelines on deleting information. Most wikis typically have a guideline that you should not delete information without an explanation, as more (good) information is always the goal. I do not want to add this myself, however, as I am new here and in no position to implement style guidelines. Also posting the suggestion on the discussion page for it. -Ellonim 16:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, it would probably be a good idea to add the patch version in for the items, just like it is for the champions. NightCabbage 02:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Slap the IP/RP cost of champs to the infubox...-u 18:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Why not to display a champ's full name atop the infobox? The "in-game" name is displayed everywhere else, anyway... While the actual name is in veeery few places 19:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously, try to find Garen's full name anywhere, only just revealed in JoJ Issue 6 (released yesterday) 05:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::We could make a part of the infobox which will give that particular information. - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd really rather have it atop the infobox instead of the added redundancy (the name is already displayed in bold/big in 3 places close together) with a subsection 16:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Also I was thinking that it would be really handy to have a "History" section for each champion (and maybe item) which lists the changes made to the champion in each patch - kind of like a timeline of changes. NightCabbage 10:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) A usergroup for Riot staff with bureaucrat rights (yes, I like making stuff in advance). This (I MAY update it once/if I find more infu about advanced wiki editting) for hightlighting and a (R'io't G'ames) or ('R'io't s'taff) using the official logo 20:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia wouldn't allow that usergroup, fyi. 20:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::...I hate Wikia... Then just hack together an improvised one with '':Category:Riot staff 20:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Welp, how's this look? (No, not finished. Yes, needs color correction) 20:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to establish what Attack Speed is, and to check The AT Sp Growth of every champion, as it is not consistent when using percentages or decimals. :Should write both decimal AND percentages...for some reason that I'll think up in the future, but yeah, only way to get correct stats is by going into ze game and do a copy-pasta of them all 20:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Spambots Ok, we really need to add extensions that block any and all spambots -_- 10:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Hey Kaz. Thanks for the welcome/suggestion that I register, even though I expect both were automated. I'll try to contribute valuable information where/how I can. Ellonim 18:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanx for the welcome, i will try my best Bash10 03:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Formatting/template/whatnot questions Can u give me some tips about templates and other stuff? please x0 (this is my summoner nick) Xelaoen 09:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Any way to make the Blah blah thingy (seriously, what's it called? -_-') "solid" so stuff wouldn't go through it? Want to fix up my user page... 03:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :What thingy the tittles or the achievements section? - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 04:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Titles, right. That. Any way to make the seperation solid? 04:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Why can't I make class="title" formatting?...Whhyyyyy? 8'[ 19:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, added it... 13:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Then removed -_-' 20:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Just visiting I was just coming by, and saw you banner "Real man fight melee". I would argue about Taric xD. Heinee 14:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Me too 06:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skin Hi KazMx. I see that you're already off to a good start in preparing the wiki for the new look, so I guess it's safe to assume you are a new look beta tester. It looks like you've made plenty of tweaks using Wikia.css. If you haven't already, check out . It automatically takes care of setting colors for just about all parts of the wiki. Play around with that for a while, and if there are still things you need help with, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 20:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, I forgot that admins don't have access to the theme designer yet. The good news is that when the next phase of beta starts soon, all logged-in users will be able to opt-in to use the new look on all wikis. This will allow admins to customize their wikis before the new look goes live for everyone at the end of beta. :About the white on white comment text, I fixed it. JoePlay (talk) 22:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to folow up... I looked at the blog comments (which are essentially the same as article comments) at Red Dead Wiki and noticed they use a dark gray background, which looks good. The cool thing is that I didn't write any css to make it that way; the theme designer did it automatically. So when you get access to it soon, you can look forward to the comments looking like that here. JoePlay (talk) 22:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Improvement (champion patch history) Ah, ok - I've checked out a few champions and they don't list any patch changes or history in their background page. But that's a good place for it to go! :) NightCabbage 12:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Other RfA Hey Kaz, are you going to close the other RfA as well, and grant whatever his username was sysop rights? 18:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured Champion Yo mate, I think It's time to change featured champion on front page? Bumping. Plus, new article about Swain could get on front page ;s Heinee 09:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing Titles Hi, new guy here. Trying to edit Perseverance's title, it's incorrectly spelled "Perseverence". Cambada 21:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed 21:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I claim thy blog post in the name Dr. T-ZANe, Ph.D. Since I already sorta maybe probably infested User blog:KazMx/From The Journal of Justice to the Game with myself...can I move it to my blog? 12:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not because I don't like the idea, but its not possible for either my rights on yours to move one's blog post, I recommend you to make another one, but if you are going to take the job you could also make some updates to the News blogs. - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You were saying? :D 13:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) How can i chance the Name of an Article? I want to call the Article "Armor Penetration" "Armor Penetration / Armor Reduction" because it goes about both. And an extra one for Reduction alone wouldn't be helpfull. EinerVonVielen 08:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 131.193.55.94 The history building on for vandalism seems rather deserving of something. Usiar 11:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Banned it long ago 12:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Champion Template The modified {C-bot} template has a slight error. Akali should be before Alistar, just thought I'd mention that so it can be fixed. Zadok0 16:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Mah bawd, sorry 16:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hi! olla mister garen i plan to edit what i see fit and yeah also hi xD Re:CSS Hey KazMx, Sarah asked me to help you with your CSS file since I'm pretty crafty with CSS. What exactly do you need help with? --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello, I fixed the Site Navigation links to be white (you can check my edit in the Wikia.css page to see how I did it). Now, with the Achievements, do you want the text to be black or do you think it would look better if the Achievements box was black? --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 18:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Note, we may want to change the White links on the navigation because it doesn't look good when hovering over. Maybe a light grey (Change #FFFFFF to #CCCCC in the code I added to see if it helps) --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 18:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Champion Patch History Going through every single patch note page since the champion came out and adding every change to the Development section? Either you got plenty of time or your expecting help to some small extent. Usiar 14:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :How's this look? 14:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Usiar rephrase your question I didn't really get what you were asking. And, "gj" Nystus, I was seconds away from doing that. xD - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice Nystus, time to copy/paste if I get the time to go through Heimer's changes. KazMx, it was mostly just a question on if you were wanting help with doing this kind of update to all the champions.Usiar 14:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Usiar Promotion Ohh i see, hmm if you like to help, be my guest, start with champions you use and like. Ohh and by the way I'm promoting you to RB.- KazMx (Message me! ) 14:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : Not sure what RB is but I see the Moderator updates on my userpage and I know what that is. Thanks. As developmental updates, I'll hit Heimer, Shen, and go from there when I get time to do something that big later. Help linking templates Hey am new and I need some help. Since your automated message says "If you decide that you need help aks me on my talk page", so you obviously dont mind people asking or you would change the message. Basically, I can make a ability icon template, e.g Soraka's Infuse, but how do I link the template to Soraks page?Zaroph 15:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ok there are two ways to do this depending on what editor you have turned on. The advanced editor which is probably the one you have: # (Wait i'll get back to this in a sec) :And the other way the normal editor (which i use) you do this: or this - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I can do it now--Zaroph 16:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Image Names ArchmagesSavvy.png was renamed to Archmage's_Savvy.png so that the Mastery Icon template would work after the files that had the correct name was deleted. Its the same with Spatial Accuracy, Utility Mastery (mastery), and Presence of the Master and possibly others.. (Just a heads up to why the renaming was done) = --Usiar 15:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC)